


Boots

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High (Reboot)
Genre: Gen, Set In The Reboot Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Clawdeen fusses with her outfit and Draculaura attempts to do her hair.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> for halfamoon, 'reflection'

"Okay," Clawdeen said as she tugged on her boots, again. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't decide which pair to wear, just like it wasn't Draculaura's fault that she had no reflection and some days just were not good hair days. "Let me give you a quick hand with that." 

"No, it's okay, I think I've almost got it?" Draculaura replied, though clearly she could see the reflection of Clawdeen's wince. "Or... if I don't, yes, please, go ahead. I can feel that it's being all lumpy today..." 

Draculaura sighed, but dropped her hands, letting her long, straight hair fall down over her shoulders. 

"You want the usual or can I make it pop a little?" Clawdeen questioned. There wasn't time for anything too complex, but she could do something more creative than Draculaura's usual. 

"Maybe a little," Draculaura replied. "A little pop. Perhaps so little pop that my father won't make that face? You know that face..." 

"Mmmhmm." Clawdeen knew that face very well and it usually had something to do with her younger brothers. Though... her mother did have a unique way of placating that face that was best not commented on just yet. But she had a feeling, and she knew Draculaura did as well... 

"Tiniest bit of pop, coming up," Clawdeen said as she got to work. It didn't take long-- Comb everything out again, a few twists, a few tucks... No lumps and it was cute, stylish, and would certainly turn heads but not all the way around. 

Clawdeen was pleased and she wished she could _show_ Draculaura her work. But then again... 

"Well?" Draculaura asked, obviously curious as she gingerly reached up to touch it. "I think it must be nice?" 

"I'll draw it for you, give it to you after first period," Clawdeen said quickly. "It's perfect, I promise." 

"I bet it is. But... we should catch up with Frankie and everyone and get breakfast." 

Clawdeen nodded. She was ready to eat an entire cow by herself, not that she'd ever tell Draculaura that. 

Though she still wasn't sure about her boots...


End file.
